


Edelgard: The Teacher Lover

by NewdDucky



Series: Edelgard & Friends Smut [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Impregnation, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewdDucky/pseuds/NewdDucky
Summary: Edelgard has a fetish for teachers and Manuela catches a glimpse of Edelgard's package one day. Needless to say, when Manuela wants something she gets it.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Manuela Casagranda
Series: Edelgard & Friends Smut [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101071
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Edelgard: The Teacher Lover

“No not like that. Here, let me show you.”

Normally someone so blatantly ordering her around would have grated on her nerves. But in spite of herself, Edelgard couldn’t help but feel a strange sense of contentment at the instruction. She was enjoying being Byeth’s student more than she would have expected.

Today Byleth was going into advanced axe techniques in the training grounds that Edelgard hadn’t been aware of despite it being her weapon of choice so it was especially rewarding. She could also privately admit that she was also enjoying the way Byleth would gently touch her to move her into proper positioning.

Mercifully it was a private tutoring session so no one was around to see her blushing face when Byleth would get into close proximity or when she would screw up and fall on her ass.

“Of course.” Edelgard replied.

She gasped in surprise when she suddenly felt Byleth stand directly behind her, pressing her breasts against her back.

 _‘They’re so soft…’_ She thought.

Edelgard had been becoming increasingly infatuated with the stoic woman, much to her own annoyance. She simply couldn’t afford to catch feelings for someone. Least of all her teacher. Then again in light of what she was planning, fornicating with your own Professor that was similar in age was nothing by comparison.

The lilac eyed woman felt her mouth go bone dry as Byleth further pushed her body onto hers, legs and arms lined up against one another to properly instruct her student.

An uncomfortable yet pleasurable feeling arose then in her gut at the heat from behind her. It was pooling low and suddenly her shorts were starting to become tighter than they had been before.

This was yet another one of her secrets. Something that not even Hubert was aware of, yet innocuous compared to her others. The truth was that Edelgard as far as she had been aware of had a cock. And a big one at that. She only knew that it was big because one day an accident in the sauna had left Dorothea standing bare naked in front of her. Needless to say her member had all but blown her towel off, much to the brunette singer’s shock.

Since that day Dorothea had promised to keep her secret, but it still left an odd new dynamic to their budding friendship. Edelgard would notice her batting her eyelashes at her, playing with her hair anxiously in her presence, deliberately showing off her cleavage to her. If she didn’t know any better she’d think that Dorothea was attempting to court her.

Unfortunately for Dorothea, Edelgard’s attention was elsewhere. Namely the surprisingly beautiful woman behind her. Her breath hitched when she felt Byleth’s face close to hers. At this point it was becoming increasingly difficult to focus on what she was saying.

Her shorts were becoming even more uncomfortable by the second with the growing package she was attempting to hide. She was beyond thankful that Byleth couldn’t see it from where she was.

So it was to her mortification when the doors to the training suddenly opened and closed with a resounding _clang_.

‘ _Who could that be?!’_ Edelgard panicked. It was then that she heard the clicking and clacking of heels on the floor.

“Ah Byleth ther-” Manuela paused in shock at what she was seeing.

She had just walked into the room looking for her contemporary to hand off some teaching aides only to stumble upon one of the oddest things she’d ever seen. Byleth was directly behind Edelgard positioning her into some battle stance. But what really caught her attention was the bulge in those black shorts that the Adrestian princess was wearing. That couldn’t be right.

“Manuela? What is it?” Byleth asked her colleague who was staring somewhere strange. Why was she staring at Edelgard’s crotch?

“H-huh? Oh! R-right, um…” Manuela fumbled around with her cloak until she finally produced a stack of documents.

“Here are those aides you asked for,” Manuela nervously said, trying her best not to stare at the bulge that was seemingly getting bigger. “I tried looking for you in your classroom but one of your fledglings told me you were here.”

To say that Edelgard was embarrassed to the point of death would be an understatement. Ever since Manuela walked into the room Byleth had only gotten closer to her, the feeling of those supple breasts arousing her. Worse, she was beginning to throb in her shorts. Was it really because of Byleth, or because of the fact that Manuela couldn’t take her eyes off of her groin?

Regardless of the reason, her cock was reaching its full mast now. The bulge in her shorts now appeared like she was hiding some long scroll due to its length. The outline of her ladycock was visible traveling upwards into her shirt, having escaped the confines of her panties. Mauela had laid with her fair share of men in her time but she’d never seen anything that big.

The older woman couldn’t help but stare at it even though decorum might dictate to avert your gaze, her entire face matching Edelgard’s in how red it got. 

Edelgard’s pitiful expression finally drew Manuela into finishing her business. She walked to Byleth, doing her best to not make eye contact with the embarrassed girl and her huge cock, and handed the documents to her colleague. Byleth still hadn’t moved yet from her instructing position yet looked over the papers for a moment before nodding her head.

“Thank you. If you ever need a favor from me don’t be afraid to ask.”

* * *

Several nights had passed since that day and yet Manuela couldn’t get Edelgard out of her mind. During the dead of night and when she was alone as she typically was, her mind would drift to that encounter. She still couldn’t believe that Edelgard apparently had a penis and how big it was.

Tonight was one of those nights and her thoughts then drifted to what it could possibly look like. What is really as big as it seemed to be? How thick was it? It was a little crazy how infatuated the older woman was becoming with the platinum haired Princess.

Just the mere thought of it got her hot and bothered. Suddenly the thin nightgown she was wearing was too much. Her nipples were rock hard and were visibly poking out and her panties were thoroughly soaked.

“Tch. Am I truly this hopeless?” Manuela berated herself. Really, she was pining for a woman half her age.

Manuela snaked a hand down into her panties, gasping as she inserted two fingers into her cunt. Well it was nothing for it. She was too worked up now and needed to take care of herself for the night.

The following moon had been even more vexing. Manuela hadn’t been able to stop herself from thinking about Edelgard every day. She wanted her, and she wanted her more everyday. She needed that cock of hers. Every single night she had pleasured herself to her own imagination of what it could possibly look like.

Yet she had hardly encountered the girl since that day which was understandable. It was likely the most embarrassing day of her young life. Manuela wasn’t going to let that lie though. Several days of giving herself self-encouragement and she was ready to get what she wanted. Damn the consequences, she needed it.

So on her free Sunday Manuela kept herself appraised of Edelgard’s whereabouts. A subtle question of where she might be here, another question of her usual haunts there. Just like that she knew Edelgard would be visiting the sauna late in the day after a private tutoring session with Byleth. Given how aroused the girl seemed to be thanks to her own teacher that fateful day, it made seducing her all the easier if she was already hot.

“There you are.” Manuela licked her lips.

Edelgard was oddly hunched over, nearly limping her way into the sauna. It seemed she was already hard.

“Thank you Byleth. You're about to give me a reward unlike any other.” Manuela chuckled.

The aged Songstress briskly made her way to the building, heartbeat quickening every step of the way. Was she really going to do this? Seduce and sleep with one of the students of the academy? And the future Emperor of her own homeland no less?

Yes she was.

Manuela carefully opened the door as quietly as she could and slipped inside. A quick look around made it apparent that there was only one room in use. Perfect. No distractions, no obstacles.

She stripped down then grabbed a towel to wrap around herself. Manuela’s barefeet padded on the floor on her way to the room her conquest was waiting in. One last breath for confidence and she entered the room.

“W-wha-? Who’s there?” Edelgard exclaimed, squinting her eyes then staring in shock,” Professor Manuela?!”

“Yes, it’s me! You don’t mind if I relax here do you?” Manuela cheekily intoned.

Edelgard nervously looked away. She was very obviously trying to hide the erection she had walked in with. Edelgard was sitting oddly, one leg awkwardly crossed over the other and was hunched over.

“It’s fine I suppose.”

The diva sat down next to the nervous teenager and sighed. She had only intended to come into the sauna to seduce Edelgard but the steam was really helping her stress levels. She made a deliberate point to let her towel droop down to expose a significant amount of cleavage. A sharp gasp next to her was all she needed to know. Edelgard was ogling her. Even though she had her eyes closed she could feel the girl’s gaze on her.

“You know it’s not polite to stare. But I’ll make an exception for you.” 

Manuela opened her eyes to look at Edelgard only to find the girl staring hard at the far wall. The older woman chuckled.

“If you’re curious… I can give a better look.” Manuela purred.

Edelgard’s already reddened face turned a shade brighter at her words and tone.

“B-better look? What do you mean by that?” Edelgard squeaked out.

“Oh come now. We both know what I mean. I’m talking about this…” Manuela sensually ran her hand up her legs and to her collarbone.

“Erm are you sure that this is appropriate.” Edelgard tried to reason.

“Pfft. Of course not. But your obvious crush on your Professor isn’t either. I can tell that you’re attracted to women so I’m sure you find me attractive… right?” Manuela stood up as she spoke, getting directly in Edelgard’s line of sight.

Manuela smirked at the profusely blushing face of the petite teenager. She dropped her towel, letting Edelgard get a good look at what she had to offer. Her big breasts were supple with large dark brown areola. Manuela made sure to shave her pubic hair, leaving her pussy completely bare for Edelgard. She felt oddly proud at the way Edelgard’s gaze quickly turned hungry as her violet eyes soaked in her beauty from her head to toe.

“You know it’s quite rude to not return the favor. I’m sure Byleth has ingrained that into you. So if you don’t mind…” Manuela tugged at Edelgard’s bathrobe.

Edelgard gulped and nodded. She nervously stood, hesitating for a moment. No one had ever seen her naked before. No one even knew she had a cock.

“Don’t worry. I saw what you had the other day, I won’t judge you.” She reassured the younger woman.

“A-ah…. Right…”

One tug of her towel left it on the floor by her feet.

Manuela gawked at the nude form of Edelgard. She’d never been particularly attracted to women like that. Yet she felt her stomach flutter looking at her modest chest. Those cute pink nipples of hers. Her toned midriff, abdominal muscles just present.

Then down to what she had been waiting for all this time. That glorious cock of hers was even better than she had been expecting. It was nearly the same length as her arm up to the elbow and as thick as her wrist. The meaty member was throbbing up and down, likely due to the fact that Edelgard was still staring at her large bust.

“My my. You’re beautiful Edelgard.” Manuela sweetly said.

“T-thank you. You are as well, Professor.”

Manuela pouted. She knew Edelgard referred to Byleth as ‘My Teacher’. The possessiveness in the address wasn’t lost on her. She wanted special treatment too.

“You can just call me Manuela, you know. I’m not exactly behaving like a professor right now.” Manuela hopefully said.

“I see… Manuela.” Edelgard tested saying her name.

Manuela felt her heart soar at the more intimate address.

Just as she was about to reach over and grab hold of that delicious cock, Edelgard took a step back. For a moment she worried if Edelgard was getting cold feet.

“Not here,” Edelgard walked past her, picking up her towel on the way then looked back,” Lets go to my room.”

The command made Manuela’s heart skip a beat. She tried not to let her eagerness show _too_ much. “Of course. Let’s go then.”

The pair deftly got dressed and speed walked their way to the dormitories. They only stopped when Edelgard held up her hand explaining that she wanted to make sure they weren’t being seen, especially by Hubert who shadowed her like no one else. Satisfied with that, they made the trip to Edelgard’s room on the second floor in no time.

Manuela shut the door and locked it, turning around with a huge smile on her blushing face. They were alone in Edelgard’s most private space.

She crossed the space between them and took hold of Edelgard, kissing her with needy passion. The younger woman settled into the kiss, not breaking it as she brought them both to the bed. Edelgard’s hands wandered around Manuela’s body. Up her legs to her ass. Then up her back to gently massage her shoulder blades.

The kiss was sloppy as all hell. Their noses were bumping against one another with their fervor, tongues entwining with the smacking of their lips.

Edelgard clumsily began removing Manuela’s clothes while they kissed. First the cloak she wore. The dress came next, struggling to undo the strings that kept it in place on her ringed choker but eventually succeeding in dropping the annoying garment on the floor. Lastly she dropped her panties with a simple tug, leaving Manuela in nothing but her heels.

“Mmm…” Manuela moaned into her mouth when she felt Edelgard’s hands fondling her tits.

They broke their kiss and Edelgard playfully pushed her so that she was lying down on her bed. She stripped completely naked in only a few seconds, showing how badly she wanted this. Edelgard tossed her clothing in some corner of the room before setting on Manuela again.

Manuela suddenly felt like prey despite being the one that initiated the encounter. The way that Edelgard was looking at her, worrying her bottom lip, cock throbbing hard. It made her pussy quiver in anticipation. She was already wet enough to water the greenhouse.

The younger woman grabbed one of Manuela’s ankles and undid the clasps of her heel, slipping it off and carelessly tossing it somewhere in the room. Manuela started for a bit then giggled when she felt Edelgard take one of her toes in her mouth. She had her eyes closed and was sucking on the digit like a candied treat.

It was a little strange, no one had ever done that to her before, but it felt good in its own way. Manuela sighed in elation as Edelgard took to sucking on all of her toes and lathering them in her spit. She let go of her foot and went to work on the next one, repeating the same process.

“Enjoying yourself are you? I didn't take you for a foot person.” Manuela teased her.

Edelgard popped one of her toes out of her mouth and had the presence of mind to appear sheepish. She set the foot she had been working on down and started to caress along Manuela’s shapely thighs.

“I can’t say that I am. I suppose that I simply couldn't help myself.”

Manuela hummed in acknowledgment, content to just enjoy the way the younger woman was touching her.

“You're hairless. Did you do that for me?” Edelgard asked.

“I did. Like it?”

Edelgard ran her hand up Manuela’s crotch sending a shiver up her spine. She rubbed at the smooth mound slipping her fingers into her folds for a moment then pulling back to inspect her actions. She eyed the glistening slick on her fingers with gleaming satisfaction.

“I do. You’re already like this and we have barely done anything yet. I suppose it was your intention to seduce me?”

“Y-yes it was. Ever since that day in the training grounds I haven't been able to stop thinking about you…” Manuela murmured.

Edelgard’s eyes softened a bit then became devious.

“I see. Well you got what you wanted. Now I'm going to take what I want. Suck like a good girl.” Edelgard presented her slick fingers to Manuela.

The older woman took her hand by the wrist and tentatively suckled on the digits. She could taste something that was slightly sweet. Her own honey no doubt.

Edelgard pulled her hand back when Manuela had licked her fingers clean.

“Well there’s no use in prolonging this. It seems you’ve been wanting this for a while now. Are you ready? I can’t guarantee I'll be in a conscious state of mind when we begin.”

Manuela eyed the hard dong that Edelgard was about to shove into her for a long moment then met those violet eyes with hers. “Give me everything you’ve got.”

Edelgard spread Manuea’s legs wide open giving her a complete view of her sopping wet pussy. Her instinct to breed was quickly overwhelming her so she lined up her foot and a half long cock at the entrance and pressed in.

“G-goddess above! You’re so big!” Manuela squealed in time with her pussy walls getting spread wide to accommodate for the meaty cock.

“Gah! You’re so tight! This feels incredible.” Edelgard whimpered out.

Slowly but surely the young woman fed her hefty monster into the older songstress. Manuela’s eyes widened at how deep she was getting. 

‘ _Any deeper and she'll be in my guts.’_ She thought. And yet she keeps pushing further in. Manuela noticed then a small bulge pushing upwards near her belly button.

“Is that…? Is that your cock?” Manuela gasped.

It was actually insane how impossibly deep Edelgard was knocked up into her. With every thrust, that growth near her belly would come and go.

"This is unbelievable…! Come closer!" Manuela groaned.

The platinum haired shifted her body so that she was perfectly parallel with Manuela. The older woman gazed up at her lover with a distinctly satisfied expression. This cock was even better than she thought. Manuela cupped Edelgard's cheek and brought her down for a deeply passionate kiss.

Edelgard tunneled her way deep into Manuela, going well past the point any of her former lovers had. An entire foot of cockmeat was pounding into her with another half left to go. She pressed the attack, greatly enjoying the way Manuela was moaning into her mouth, and pressed in further until Manuela let out a sharp cry when she hit a wall.

"It seems we've reached your limit." Edelgard broke their kiss.

"R-right. I can't believe I can take this much of you though. It's almost all the way in!"

The shortstack beauty responded to her by driving her cock in with one mighty thrust. 

"F-fuck! It's too big!! You're going to tear me in half!!" Manuela cried out in blissful agony.

Their lewd fucking kept on as they shared kisses, an amalgamation of frothy precum and pussy juice quickly making a mess of Edelgard's bed.

That unnaturally sized piece of lady meat was battering up against Manuela's cervix, the last barrier to her still fertile womb. There was only an inch or two of her fat pole that was still left to bottom out inside of Manuela. So Edelgard kept fucking the diva making a point to kiss Manuela's cervix with her cockhead a little more each time. The very tip would tease the tight opening with every meeting.

Eventually Manuela's cervix gave way to the battering ram like cock, spreading out wide so that Edelgard could fuck her womb.

"OH MY GODESSS!!!! YOU'RE SO DEEP!! YOU'RE FUCKING MY WOMB!!" Manuela screamed. Edelgard's thick cockhead was burrowing into her baby chamber and molding it to fit her like a sleeve. There was no doubt at all that no other would ever satisfy Manuela ever again.

For minutes on end Edelgard ravaged Manuela's pussy. Panting, screaming, slapping of hips on hips, and the bed creaking under their weight was all that could be heard.

Edelgard began to feel a surging heat in her loins before long and knew what was about to happen. She should pull out. She couldn't afford to impregnate anyone. But this sleevepussy felt to good. She didn't want to pull out. Her primal instincts were crying out to her to breed this bitch.

"I'm going to cum! Are you prepared to carry my child?!" Edelgard panted.

"I'm ready! I want to have your babies!! Now and forever!!" Manuela squeezed her kegel muscles tight.

And so Edelgard followed her instincts.

The two women cried out in bliss together as they came their brains out. Manuela’s inner walls clenched down hard on Edelgard’s massive cock. Edelgard for her part flooded her highly sought after Imperial seed directly into Manuela’s womb. Her cockhead throbbed with every rope of potent cum she shot into her older lover. With every clenching of Manuela’s cervix around her cockhead came another spurt of cum.

Edelgard drained everything she had into Manuela then collapsed on top of her. For several long minutes the couple laid there in post-coital euphoria before Edelgard slid off and onto the side so she was laying on her back. Manuela reversed their positions from when they were having sex so that she was on top of Edelgard, her big tits pressed against Edelgard’s modest ones.

She wanted to say something sweet or teasing but Edelgard seemingly had fallen asleep. 

“Huh I guess that isn’t exclusive to men.” Manuela said to herself. Some of her male lovers in the past went straight to sleep too. Hopefully Edelgard wouldn't discard her the way that they did the morning after. Manuela settled her head on Edelgard’s shoulder and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

It was early the next morning and yet Edelgard had not made it to the early breakfast she usually shared with Byleth. This led to the woman seeking her out. Hubert had given her nothing which was unsurprising. So she decided that the best place to search for her was her room first.

Byleth knocked several times to no response. She furrowed her brow and tried the door. Locked. Something strange was going on. Edelgard was always punctual and never failed to respond. Calling out to her didn't get any answer either.

Worrying for her student's safety, she produced a master key that opened all the doors in the monastery and used it to gain entry. What Byleth saw next shocked her to her core despite her typical stoicism.

Byleth stood there shell-shocked. Lying on top of Edelgard, completely nude, was Manuela. It was then that the young woman awoke. It didn’t take long for her to meet the eyes of her teacher.

“M-my Teacher!! You-! What are you-!” Edelgard panicked. She all but lept out of her bed, rudely awakening the older woman she had had sex with the night before.

It was only then that Edelgard remembered she was completely naked, giving Byleth a full view of her petite body. She blushed bright red from her neckline to her ears as her teacher openly stared wide-eyed at her tits and cock. A small blush dusted Byleth’s cheeks as the minute passed by.

Byleth shifted her gaze from her blushing student to her naked colleague who had sat up. Even from here she could see the dried cum that had leaked from Manuela’s pussy.

"Oh dear… Looks like we're in a bit of a bind." Manuela unhelpfully spoke.

"You think?" Edelgard side-eyed her.

"What is going on here?" Byleth questioned utterly confused. This couldn't be what it looked like could it?

Manuela sighed. "You can't be that clueless can you?"

The older woman didn't even bother covering herself up. Instead she stretched her legs and back, incidentally giving Byleth a gorgeous view of her body. The stoic teacher and her student blushed even more at the sight.

"Erm... well I was just checking to make sure. Thanks for making it obvious." Byleth responded. The blunette busty teacher was shyly staring at the floor, rubbing her arm nervously. She was desperately trying not to gawk at the two beautiful women before her.

Manuela appraised Byleth then. And truly appraised her from head to toe. Sure she’d known that Byleth was beautiful but it wasn’t until now that she truly appreciated her appearance. She could see why Edelgard was smitten with her.

A thought entered her mind then.

“Say Byleth,” Manuela sultrily purred,”How about you lock the door and lose your clothes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Edelgard/Marianne/Dorte is up next.


End file.
